George
George (ジョージ Jōji) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. He is a zombified student in a purple jacket, and is located in the Prologue at the same area, that Juliet later fights Jerry in. George can be found on any difficulty, and must be defeated to advance the stage and complete the Zed Album. Album Description George was a childhood friend of Nick's; unknown to anyone but himself, his mother and his doctor, he was born with three testes. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, George retains a purple health bar over his head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. George requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, George is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Smack Attack': Zombies will always be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close. As a Strong Zombie, George can harm the player with swifter and more damaging attacks. *'Lunge Attack': Student Zombies may frequently attempt to leap towards the player whenever Juliet is approaching from a near distance. The attack may cause minimum damage to the player if not evaded. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit George with minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over him to repeat this process until he succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick George into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Lollipop Split': By leapfrogging over George, and following up with a chainsaw slice, the player will engage in a QTE that will defeat George when completed. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at George, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing him to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate George in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain George is a Named Zombie located exclusively near the end of the Prologue, at the crash site of a fallen Helicopter. There two police officers that are seen attempting to fend off themselves from a horde of three former San Romero Students. As they fail, the gates to San Romero are closed and the player must defeat the Zombies in order to progress. Character Description Concept Art George had curly, shiny, brown hair, with blood lining his forehead, yellow eyes, blood marks under his left eye and mouth with a pale discoloring above the bridge of his nose. He wore a white undershirt with a Letterman's jacket that is red, with golden trimming and a distinct "25" patched above his left breast. His pants have minor blood marks around the upper side of the thigh and groin area. He had blood leaking in a streak across the side of his left forearm and wore round magenta converses as his footwear. Appearance In the game, George is wearing an average purple jacket, with a white contrasting design on the chest area, along with blue jeans and magenta sport shoes. His skin appears to be a pale yellow like in his original design, with blood running across his mouth and eyes. His hair also appears to be more straight than the one that is presented in his concept art, having a more bowl-cut shape with bangs on the sides. He will be noted for his glowing, light red indicator. Personality Not much is known about George, except that he was a childhood friend of Nick and that he had a genital deformity that was kept secret from only a few trusted people. Trivia *It is possible that George's name is a reference to horror director, George A. Romero, who is also referenced within the name of the school. *George uses a character model for zombified SOS Students, that does not resemble his original concept art. There are also other zombies seen in the game, with designs similar to his original concept art (I.e. Nick's Infective Zombie).Lollipop Chainsaw Wikia. Wikia. http://lollipopchainsaw.wikia.com/wiki/File:Prologue67.png. Prologue67.png. Aug 6, 2013Lollipop Chainsaw Wikia. Wikia. http://lollipopchainsaw.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hazmat5.png. Hazmat5.png. Sep 14, 2013 *If the player initiates a Lollipop Split on George, his character model's hairstyle will have changed to the same hairstyle in his original concept art. It is currently unknown why this occurs. *It is possible that George was also SOS Student #03, because the three SOS students were absent at the Crash site, when the Police Officers fended themselves against three zombified students.XieonHD. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaBrlVTeH6s. Lollipop Chainsaw - Prologue Stage: Parking - Hard Mode. Jun 13, 2012 *He is #01 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album George zombie.jpg|Geroge's ID in the Zombie Album George zombie. jpg.jpg|George's concept art In-Game Images Prologue56.png|George's Location: Crash Site Prologue57.png|George with the horde (Left). Prologue58.png|George as a Strong Zombie. George.png|George collected into the Album. George in Gameplay.png|George in Gameplay. Prologue67.png|A presumed prototype. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies